El efecto mágico Odd
by CodeYumyUlrich
Summary: Colección de 15 shots protagonizados por Odd Della Robbia. FIC ABANDONADO.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, no tengo nada que decir, más que nada para no aburrir xD.**

Odd el magnifico se estaba echando otra de sus interminables siestas cuando…

-¡Odd! ¡Odd Della Robbia!-gritaba desde fuera Aelita.

-Um…yo no he sido…-murmuró con voz cansina.

-Vale, voy a entrar.-con eso dicho abrió la puerta bruscamente.

-Venga, pasa, si…-abre los ojos y ve a la joven pelirosa con los brazos cruzados.

-Odd, devuélveme lo que ya sabes.-se oye un crujido.

-¿Qué dices? Ah, que mal te sienta beber.-se empieza a reír como un loco.

-No te hagas el tonto. Le hiciste lo mismo a Yumi y ya sabes que por poco no lo cuentas.

-Si…casi me mata.-se vuelve a reír.

-¿Y te hace gracia?-le da una suave colleja.

-¡Eh! Que estoy pensando que estudio.-pone cara de dolor.

-Odd…-se oye otro crujido.- ¿Quieres que llame a Yumi o a Ulrich?

-Sabes la respuesta.

-Entonces dámelo ya.

-¿Pero de que hablas?

-¡Que me lo des!

-Ah…-mueve las cejas.

-Por favor.-intenta sonar dulce.

El muchacho se levanta de la cama, abre un cajón y saca una prenda. La chica se empieza a sonrojar hasta las orejas.

-Toma.-le lanza la prenda a la cara y sonríe ampliamente.

-De verdad eres un maldito pervertido, ¿quién va a ser la siguiente?

-Um…Sissi.-se estira.-Y no soy un pervertido, son bromas.

-Si, a mí y a Yumi nos ha hecho mucha gracia.-le da otra suave colleja.

-A mí me quedan mejor los sujetadores.

-Yo que tú empezaría a correr.-aprieta los puños.

-¡Ah!-sale corriendo y se choca con Jim.

-¡Della Robbia! ¡Ten mas cuidado!

-Perdona, Jimbo.-le da una palmadita en el brazo y este le mira con unos ojos que serían capaz de perforar una pared.

En el marco de la puerta la joven pelirosa se parte de risa.

-Aelita, a veces eres más cruel que Yumi y Ulrich.

-Oh, le encantarán saber lo que has dicho.-saca el móvil.

**xDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A partir del 3º meteré algo de acción xD. Aquí hay mucho dialogo ^^.**

-¡Como me aburro!

Odd se encontraba solo en su cuarto, jugaba con Kiwi, y aunque eso siempre le entretenía y encantaba ahora le deprimía. Ulrich se había ido a casa de Yumi supuestamente para estudiar, Aelita y Jérémie habían sido invitados a una convección en Bruselas, capital de Bélgica, y ello les chocó bastante a todos.

-Kiwi, perrito mío, como te envidio, me gustaría ser un perro.-le acaricia.

5 minutos después, Odd estaba tirado en el suelo boca abajo y Kiwi saltando sobre él continuamente. De repente suena su móvil, lo coge sin mirar siquiera quien es y por la otra línea no estaba nada menos que Pauline, una de sus hermanas.

-¡Oddin! ¡Niño malo! Así no se contesta a una hermana mayor.

-Bueno, haber, ¿para que me llamas? Para darme la brasa con lo del campamento supongo. ¡Y ya no soy un niño! ¡Y no me llames Oddin!

-Eh, relájate, has empezado tú, y si, has acertado, te voy a dar la brasa con eso. Lo vamos a pasar todos genial este verano, en familia, como debe ser.

-Si, me muero de ganas, ¿Por qué no venís a por mí ahora?-suelta una risa sarcástica.

-Oddin, lo que ahora me dan ganas es de comerte a besos ¡Eres tan mono!

-Pauline…-se sonroja.-Cállate, por favor.

-Hermanito, ya verás, va a ser el mejor verano de tu vida.

-Prefiero pasar las vacaciones con un caníbal que lleve un mes sin comer.

-Oh, Oddin, que rencoroso…Pero no te queda otra.

-Ya, la familia no se elije.

-Ah, en el fondo nos quieres y nosotras y papá te queremos.-dice con una voz muy pegajosa.

-Pues claro. Es lo menos que podéis hacer.

-Oddin…

-¡Pauline! ¡En serio, no me vuelvas a llamar así!

-¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

-Odd el magnifico.-contesta hinchando el pecho.

Ella se empieza a reír como una loca y él gruñe por lo bajo. Cuándo ya paró siguieron con su agradable conversación.

-En fin, que estoy deseando que lleguen ya las vacaciones.

-No queda nada.-suelta una risilla.

-No me lo recuerdes…

-Bueno, Odd el magnifico, te tengo que dejar.

-Lo superaré.

**Tximeletta: Muchas gracias por tus reviews ^^. Cuándo acabe este fic haré otros Yumi/Ulrich y otros muy locos. En cuánto a lo del sujetador de Yumi…eso lo dejo a vuestra imaginación, en mi mente él no se enteró de nada xD.**

**Anon: Gracias, Odd es genial ^^.**

**dandres527: Gracias por tu review. Odd es una caja de sorpresas =D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dios, es un milagro que vuelva a actualizar este fic...Estaba falta de ideas.**

-Kiwi, tranquilo, ahora te saco...Ay, mi perrito...-le acaricia fuertemente.

-Odd, son las 5...

-Si, ya lo sé.-dice bostezando.

-¿Que haces levantado?-gruñe.

-No puedo dormir.

-¿Y eso?

-Nada, cosas mías...y solo mías.

-De acuerdo.-y con eso se pone otra vez boca abajo.

-Venga, Kiwi, a pasear se ha dicho-suspira.

No se oía ni un alma fuera, y Odd tiró de Kiwi dirección casa de Yumi. Tenía la suerte de que Jim estaba en no se donde y que en escaparse era el amo. No era la primera vez que huía de esa manera del Kadic.

-Bueno, mi querido perrito, vamos a tener una charla con la señorita Ishiyama.-empieza a silbar.

-Grrr...

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Otra vez los gases?-oye un ruído.-Kiwi...por favor, que guarro...-de repente oye otro ruído.-¿Um?, ¿quién hay ahí?, da la cara.-pone los puños.

-Oye, tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada...de momento.

-¿Quién eres? Preciosa.-sonríe como él lo sabe hacer.

-Mi nombre es Coco.-sonríe seductoramente.

-¿Coco? ¿En serio? Pffffff...

-Eh, guapo, no tiene ninguna gracía.

-L-lo siento.-se pone serio.-Me llamo Odd, Odd el magnifico, al que ves por primera vez y crees que le conoces de siempre.

-Oh, que bien. ¿Que haces por aquí a estas horas?

-Em, oh, pasear a mi perro y de paso a casa de una amiga. Este es Kiwi, saluda Kiwi.-le coge.

-Que mono.-se acerca mas al rubio.

-¿Y tu que haces por aquí a estas horas?-le mira fijamente.

-Existir. Así que vas a casa de una amiga, vaya, una amiga, a estas horas.-su tono empieza a incomodar al chico.

-Ey, en este caso si que es una amiga de verdad, ademas, ella tiene el corazón...eh...ocupado.

-¿A sí? Que pena.

-Que si, que te juro que no hay nada entre Yumi y yo.

-Asi que se llama Yumi...

-Eh, si...Un placer haberte conocido...Adios.-empieza a sudar.

El joven extrovertido salió disparado, esa chica le estaba volviendo loco, era cierto que le gustaba Yumi, pero no de esa manera. Por fin llegó a la casa de Yumi y subió a su ventana al "estilo Ulrich", dió 2 suaves golpes...nada, dió está vez 4, pero en el último se pasó sin querer. La notó removerse en la cama, se giró y miró con cara agría hacía la ventana.

-Odd, yo te mato...-vió salir de sus labios Odd y este le sonrió timidamente.

Yumi se levantó de mala gana y abrió la ventana muy despacio. Odd podía notar la tensión que se estaba formando y sujeto con mas fuerza a Kiwi.

-Pasad.-dijo secamente.

-Hola.-dejó a Kiwi con cuidado en el suelo y saludo moviendo exageradamente las manos.

-Hola, Odd, ¿que pasa?-una sonrisilla empieza a delatarla.

-Quería decirte que...si te gustaría componer una canción conmigo para el cumple de Jim.

-Me estás vacilando, ¿no?-levanta una ceja.

-No, ¿yo?, que va.-le da una palmadita en la espalda.

-De todos modos...Ay, podias haberte esperado a que fuese de día para decirme esto.

-Ya.-se queda callado mirándola fijamente.

-Odd...-suspira.-Vale...-no le da tiempo a seguir hablando ya que el joven le ha atrapado con sus brazos en un abrazo de oso.

-Yumiiiiii, ains, te quiero, eres tope mazo legal...

-Eres de lo que no hay...-le abraza mas fuerte.

-Bueno, me voy ya. Hablamos de ello mas en profundidad en Kadic.

-Claro.-sonrié cansada.

El muchacho coge a su querido perro dormido desde hace rato y sale corriendo rumbo a la academia...pero de camino...

-¿Te ha dado calabazas?

-Oh, no, ¿tú otra vez?-pone cara de terror.

-Me has caído bien.

-Yo me tengo que ir...lejos de ti...loca.-sale disparado.

-Um, me da que nos volveremos ver.

**PD: Pues si, es cierto, tengo pensado hacerla volver...xD.**

**Moon-9215: Gracias por tu review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo no tengo muy buena suerte ultimamente :P Pero estoy viva, claro.**

-¡Jérémie, amigo!

-Hey, Odd, ahora mismo he quedado con Aelita para un asunto importante. Me voy ya.

-Que divertido... Oye, ¿me dejas usar...?

-Claro, claro, como no... Ni pidas explicaciones, pero ya sabes, no toques nada que no entiendas.

-¡A la orden, Einstein!-hace la pose.

-Em-suspira.-Bueno, nos vemos.-sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta dejando a un sonriente Odd.

-Esta vez, te rendirás ante mí, Laura.

Se sienta, enciende el ordenador, y mientras espera sonríe como un enamorado.

-Allá vaaamos. Con esta foto dirás "No sé como estás soltero ricura".-en la susodicha foto sale haciendose el interesante con Kiwi en su chepa. A los pocos segundos le llega una alerta.-Que rápida...-mira entusiasmado y ve que una tal "MrsButterfly" le saluda añadiendo coranzocitos.

-Em, no sé por que, pero esto huele a Sissi. Cuando chateaba con ella sin saber que era ella, me ponía 500 corazoncitos... "MrsButterfly", pffff, es más tonto que el que tenía antes.-traga saliva.-Pensé que se había olvidado de mí...-después de meditar unos segundos, decide contestarle igual.

**Mode chat: ON**

**MrsButterfly: ¿Que tál? Soñé contigo, otra vez. 333**

**Romantiqueetbeau*: Oh, tan dulce como siempre. Estoy bien, ¿y tú? 333**

**MrsButterfly: Bien, me preguntaba... ¿que te pasó? ¿Por qué no viniste? :3**

**Romantiqueetbeau*: Tuve que ayudar a unos ancianitos. Han sido unos entretenidos 10 meses.**

**MrsButterfly: Ya veo, eres tan cultivado y solidiaroso. ^.^**

**Romantiqueetbeau*: Jejeeje, se dice "solidario", pero esta bien así, también. :)**

**MrsButterfly: Oh, quiero verte pronto, pensaba que no te conectarías más, aunque yo también he estado líada estudiando y haciendo deberes.**

**Romantiqueetbeau*: Si, me encanta lo trabajadora que eres, ya te lo dije.**

**MrsButterfly: Como te echaba de menos. ¿Tú me has echado de menos? 33333333333**

**Romantiqueetbeau*: Claro. 3**

**MrsButterfly: Quiero ver pronto quién se esconde detrás de la pantalla. :D**

**Romantiqueetbeau*: Si, ya llegará el día :)**

**MrsButterfly: Que lástima, una querida compañera necesita mi ayuda. ¿Te conectarás otra vez pronto?**

**Romantiqueetbeau*: Si, por supuesto, no he podido soportar esta larga espera. :(**

**MrsButterfly: Aw, yo igual, bueno, hasta pronto. 3333333333333333333333333333 3333**

**Romantiqueetbeau*: Hasta pronto 3**

**Mode chat: OFF**

-Dios mio... Acabo de comprender que Ulrich es...

-¡Hey, Odd! Te estaba buscando, ¿te vienes con Yumi y conmigo a echar una partidita...?-entró con ímpetu Ulrich.

-Valeee, ¡esto está llegando a ser muy random!

**De verdad, odio hacer esperar tanto. Gracias a todos por la paciencia y por hacer que siga xD**


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Samantha! ¡Eh! ¡Sam! ¡Para un momento por favor!

Odd corría como un loco detrás de Sam, quien se negaba a hablar con él. Llevaban un buen rato corriendo mientras prácticamente todo el mundo les miraba.

-¡Sam! ¡Por favor! ¡No te he hecho nada!

-¡Me dejas siempre plantada! ¡Estoy harta! -se para provocándo que Odd pegue un extraño frenazo y se caiga al suelo de culo. -¡Te lo mereces!

-Jo, yo... no lo hago a malas... Tengo buenos motivos. -se levanta y nota que le lanza una mirada oscura y corrige. -No, no no eso, no es que me aborrezcas, lo que pasa es que...¿el deber siempre me llama? -pone una sonrisa estúpida.

-¿Trabajas en una ONG o que? -se cruza de brazos dispuesta a irse otra vez.

-No, Sam, no te vayas... - le agarra del brazo y pone cara de cachorrito.

-Odd, por favor... -suelta su mano. - Tengo que hacer un trabajo, adiós, ya nos veremos si quieres.

-Vale. -bufó y la observó llevándose las manos a la cabeza. -Esto tiene que acabar. -se dijo asi mismo. De repente oyó pasos detrás suya, se giró y era su buen amigo Ulrich.

-¿Por que no le escribes una carta? Para que se sienta bien, ya sabes.

-Tú dando consejos amorosos es... -vió la cara que le estaba poniendo su amigo y decidió callarse y tirarse al suelo dramáticamente.

-Odd, te está mirando todo el mundo...

-¿¡Esa panda de cotillas no tiene otra mejor cosa que hacer!?

-Odd...

-Ella cree que no le importo, Ulrich. ¿¡Por que no admite que soy su hombreee!?

-Odd... ¡Odd! -le tira de un brazo y le levanta. Tiene la cara roja pero no tiene lagrimas en los ojos. -Escuchame, tio, escribe algo bonito, cualquier cursilada...

-¡Ella no es así, Ulrich! ¡Es diferente! Pero si esa es la única manera de que me crea, lo haré. -se va corriendo a su cuarto.

-Em...¿Gracias?- se lleva las manos a los bolsillos.

10 minutos después Odd se encontraba golpeando el lápiz con la mesa pensando profundamente en que poner. Hablaba solo, estaba nervioso.

-Esto... Sam... yo... ¿así empiezo? Ni hablar, ni siquiera sé como empezar, es patetico. Además, no necesito ser cursi, solo sincero, tiene que saber que quiero pasar tiempo con ella y... Dios mio, no me reconozco... ella es... diferente...

Al día siguiente.

-¡Yumi, Ulrich, quitaos de en medio! -empujó de su camino a unos atontados Yumi y Ulrich que leían una revista juntitos. Aelita, Jérémie y William se ríeron.

-¡Eh, Odd! -Gritarón al unísono.

Llegó por fin al banco donde estaba sentada. Estaba leyendo una revista.

-¿Que pasa?, ¿se ha muerto alguien o que? -soltó sentándose a su lado y mostrándole la carta.

-Es lo mejor que he oído esta mañana. -sonrió sarcasticamente y miró la carta. -¿En serio?

-¿En serio que? -frunció el ceño.

-¿Otra vez tus logros en el Minecraft?

-¿Que? No, yo ya no juego a eso. Lo dejé hace 3 días. Toma, leela, por favor.

Jim se acerca a donde están ellos.

-Della Robbia, ¿puedes venir un momento? No, no ha pasado nada contigo, necesito ayuda en el gimnasio.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos, Sam. -se levanta y se va detrás de un risueño Jim.

-Eh, si, nos vemos. -se despide ella defraudada una vez más, pero contenta. Abre la carta y solo hay una frase escrita con un dibujo por abajo en el que sale ella como vestida de Catwoman. La frase dice: "No dejes de arañarme con tus palabras, no cambies nunca" -Ni tú tampoco.

**Y bueno... después de 1.000 años retomé este fic. A partir de ahora estará ambientado en Code Lyoko Evolution, como se puede apreciar en este capitulo... Se os quiere a los que me echais de menos. Perdonadme.**


End file.
